


Something so fragile

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, SKAM, incantava - Freeform, skam italia - Freeform, skamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: My own depiction of Edoardo's reaction to the SA -plotline.





	Something so fragile

“Please tell me you _didn’t_ sleep with my brother.”

All warmth from Edoardo’s voice was gone, and for a moment it felt like he was talking to a complete stranger he had no feelings for. His eyes didn’t too much to lessen the harsh nature of his words - his gaze was icy, locked on Eleonora’s. Expecting her to explain, to stop the tearing ache Edoardo felt in his chest. Pain so strong he felt like he could collapse and never get back on his feet ever again.

Eleonora’s eyes were burning with the shame and hatred she felt toward herself, toward the world, and toward every hazy little memory she had of that night. Brushing off a runaway tear, the girl looked away from Edoardo’s eyes, trying to force words out of her mouth. But for some reason it felt like she had lost the ability to speak, to think straight. Especially now that she could see tears in Edoardo’s eyes. His face was a twisted mask of hidden pain, a mask that was cracking open with every tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Edo,” Eleonora whispered, pleading. Seeing the boy like this was like tearing her own flesh, every breathy gasp that escaped his lips like a slap on her cheek. Edoardo’s tired eyes showed no sign of pity. Instead he looked away.

“Did you fuck my brother, Eleonora?” It was like the boy cracked at once, his voice finally cracking under the heavy words that escaped his lips. The past weeks were pressing heavily on him, every sleepless night, every drunken bottle of booze and every huff of smoke he had forced down his throat felt like a physical weight on his shoulders. For the first time ever, Edoardo looked completely broken as he stared at his girlfriend, pleading for an answer. 

“I don’t know,” Eleonora whispered, fright clear in her eyes. For a second Edoardo wished the girl had lied, that she would’ve lulled him into a false sense of security. Was that too much to ask?

“What do you  _mean_?”

“He got me drunk at the party and I-” Eleonora could hear her voice cracking with sobs, and she buried her face into her hands. “I don’t know. I think he raped me, Edoardo.”

The words were like a slap on Edoardo’s cheek and a bucket of ice thrown down his spine, all at once. The numb ache in his chest was eaten alive by the burning rage he could feel conjuring up, bringing him back to life as he closed his eyes. 

“Ele, if he did so much as lay a finger on you, I swear-”

Edoardo’s voice was shaking with hatred that was quickly consuming his entire being, the feeling like a burning flame in his lungs, taking up every function in his body, replacing his cells with hate. Without even thinking about it, Edoardo reached towards Eleonora, trying to touch her cheek with his hand, but upon seeing the girl’s expression he froze, his hand still reached out.

Tears were welling up in Eleonora eyes as she stared at Edoardo’s hand, hazy memories of Edoardo’s brothers hands on her, his lips nearly forcefully on hers. Were the memories real? Eleonora had no clue. Edoardo could see the fear in her eyes, and it only made him more angry. Someone was truly sick enough to break something as beautiful as Eleonora. Something so fragile, now broken into a million pieces in front of Edoardo.

 “Can I touch you?” Edoardo asked, his voice hollow as he looked at the tears strolling down Eleonora’s cheeks. For a moment she didn’t answer, hugging herself tightly like she was trying to keep herself from breaking, her entire being shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Then, she nodded, giving Edoardo hope. Slowly he touched her cheek with his fingers, the painful ache in his heart worsening when he saw her flinch under his touch. Eleonora closed her eyes, her body shaking with silent sobs as Edoardo pulled her to his chest, burying his face into her brown hair. And right then and there, Eleonora let herself fall apart in Edoardo’s arms.


End file.
